Age of Iron
Age of Iron (10th to 13th century PP) Wars tore the lands apart. Wars for all kinds of reasons. There were wars that lasted a few years, others that lasted decades, but the last one lasted centuries. Empires came to rise from all over. The largest one being the C'arouthan Empire, and remnants of it still exist within the large land. The battles brought about many discoveries of powerful weapons and magics that mortals had never seen before. Perhaps some things were awakened that had been asleep for a long time. Once the great war subsided a new age dawned. A brief look into C'aroutha The great C’arouthan empire was led by Empress Alazay Bimu, a female goliath who grew up in the southern reaches of the country where it was barren except for the mountain ranges. From her mountain village Girumata she descended upon the land. She started small by taking over neighboring villages, setting up her influence from the poor to the affluent. Fueled by the desire of wealth and glory she led her people north and gathered enough power to rule C’aroutha and even a small hold on the eastern tip of Ontosia. Her greed led her to spread her empire too thin which caused it to crumble for many reasons such as faltering support, spies on the inside and the eventual death of the Empress due to old age. In her prime, she was known as the Thunder Emperor/Empress. Her army employed the tactics of magical silence. Muting the sound of those they faced, her armies took away any magic from the enemy that required any vocal aspect to cast. On the battlefield, only the C’arouthan army was heard marching and shouting. Or they would use their silence to march their armies in secret. “'Empress Alazay brings the storm with her, but instead of rain it is always blood'.” Though the empire is no more her legacy still lives on in the great cities and palaces she built for her people. The capital on the east coast of C’aroutha, Uli-Jar Vazhim boasts one of the largest market places in the world. Alazay’s home of Girumata on the southern reaches of the land still worships her to this day. The empire is no more, but its legacy is forever. Additional C’arouthan history In the heart of C’aroutha is a city that withstood the longest against the might of the empire. In the end the Empress won, but the city was never the same. The city itself and its surroundings are permanently silenced, not even the wind makes a noise. Once the home of the holiest and mightiest warriors of the land, Duramaza now known as the silent city is home to mostly monks, nomads and those searching for retreat. Historians often wonder what secrets remain hidden in the city that hears nothing. A brief look into Gary and the Crying Isles War tore across Gary as human purists fought for the mass annihilation of the other races. They called themselves the Humanists, believing that Gary and New Garyton was supposed to be a place for humans and only humans they were led by Samuel III, who believed he was one of the descendants of Gary himself. He titled himself the Greatest Gary. His mission was to rid the land of those who weren’t human and to have a pure Gary land. Those the Humanists didn’t kill they made their prisoners or slaves, as examples to others for what their vision was. Lordrunner Gary the Eighteenth did not agree with Samuel III and he was his greatest enemy. Samuel was disappointed that the leader of New Garyton himself did understand the dream of a pure Gary, but that did not dissuade him from his mission. Gary the Eighteenth spent many years and resources chasing Samuel III across Gary. Samuel III had gathered quite the influence and amassed himself quite the army. Gary the Eighteenth had to seek help from some of the tribes of the Crying Isles who kept to themselves. A select few tribes agreed to fight against the Humanists because they were truly against Samuel III’s vision. Eventually, the war ended when Samuel III tried to take New Garyton for the Humanists and overthrow the Lordrunner only to be surprised by the help of tribesmen from the Crying Isles. Samuel III died a bloody death that day. The image of humans had been tarnished by the Humanists, many races became fearful to visit Gary. A brief look into Ontosia, Ontos and Tuhundurja There wasn’t much going for Tuhundurja besides its cold and barren land, but land is land as they say. Ontosia and Ontos have been fighting over its land since boats were invented. The sea in between the three kingdoms was called The Bloody Triangle, ships from all sides forever fighting for territory in this area, or at least waiting for an unknowing boat to pass by. Even after many years of battle between the Dragonborn Ghalid Johr - King of Malajai the greatest city in Ontosia, and the Tabaxi Feli Borahi - Queen of Turabihani the Wandering Kingdom, neither faction had the upper hand on the other for too long. The natives of Tuhundurja were not strong enough alone to defend themselves, but since their enemies never joined forces no one was successful in conquering the land. Eventually, each respective side retreated back to their land, but still to this day boats sail to The Bloody Triangle, hungry to regain their glory, battles at this sea occur every day. A brief look into Vados Vados did not see much war in the age of Iron, they had a long and bloody war in the past and there was a truce in place among the Vadosi rulers. There were skirmishes here and there, but there is not a world without disagreement and violence. The dwarves of Hammerheim, the halflings of Klannsfeld, and the gnomes of Durrentun lived in relative peace. A brief look into Comos The western and eastern side of Comos had been fighting for land since time immemorial. Elves versus elves, Aeternalis versus Geratenald. The tree-dwelling Elves of Aeternalis wanted nothing to do with the Geratenald who built temples and structures in the name of their Elven gods amongst the forest. Keeping themselves separate was fine with the Aeternalians, but the Geranites had the vision of a single united Comos. After many years of war, the Aeternalians bested the Geranites. They were given a choice, to split off Comos east and west or to leave and never return. They chose banishment, those who stayed either joined the Aeternalians or died with the prideful ones. In the end, they got the single united Comos they wanted, but under the Aeternalians who still kept to their trees. No temples or structures have been built since. A brief look into Enlna’mor A different kind of war was waged in the oldest land of the world. Enlna'mor is the kingdom of the oldest beings, the oldest elves most notably, and the oldest evils of the world. Pockets of beasts and demons had been bursting throughout the land. The many reclusive cities banded together to fight against these enemies. It was much like the prime wars between good and evil. While it was the good that triumphed during this period it was still unclear where this evil came from, and whether or not they would return. A brief look into Ahvos When the natives of Ahvos aren’t fighting with each other they are fighting against the land itself. Ahvos is not a land that you can rule, it is a land that rules over you. The mountainous tribes are constantly at war with each other. Fighting over resources and new places to inhabit as there are always reasons to move; landslides, monster infestations, flooding, earthquakes, and many more. The tribes would fight over the peaks of the mountains where the old temples were built, they still saw pride and value in ruling from the zenith of the land. The age of Iron may have ended, but in Ahvos to survive is to fight.